Just Wanna Be With You
by raurauslly.music
Summary: A one-shot song-fic about Austin and Ally's relationship. Based on the HSM song, Just Wanna Be With You. I don't own the song though! Rated T, just in case.


**(A/N) Okay, here's my first song-fic everyone! I hope you like it! Oh, and in this story, Austin and Ally are already a couple. :D The song in this fic is Just Wanna Be With You (From HSM), although I won't post the lyrics. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally sighed, putting down her lucky pencil on her songbook. She was writing a song with Austin in the practice room in Sonic Boom. It was their senior year; Austin was still climbing the charts, and Ally had overcome her stage fright. In 2 weeks, they would have to come up with an original song to present at Miami Music and Arts High School's annual school musical.

"When the pickles will I ever get rid of this writer's block!" Ally nearly exploded from at the pressure.

"Hey, you write the best songs in the universe, I'm sure you can come with something!" Austin put his arms around his girlfriend's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Not this time Austin," Ally sighed again before continuing, "Maybe we'll just tell them that we won't write a song for the musical."

"No we won't! We're_ Austin&Ally_! We'll think of something!" Austin pondered for a moment before he smiled. "I know! This idea is perfect!" Austin put his hand on the piano, playing some chords and humming before singing a tune.

"That's amazing Austin!" Ally exclaimed, her mood changing, "How did my rock-star boyfriend get so good in expressing his feelings?"

"Since I got the most wonderful, awesome, and beautiful girlfriend in the world!" Austin lovingly replied.

"Aww," Ally gushed, "you're so sweet!" Austin placed his hands on the piano and continued playing.

"Wow, that describes us in the future so well! Um, how about this for the pre-chorus?" Austin stretched his hands out before playing more.

"Hmm, not bad Austin!" Ally wrote down the lyrics in her songbook and placed her hands on the ivory keys. "I think this can do for the chorus!" Ally sang out her heart, Austin eventually catching on and joining her.

"Yes! We got the first verse and chorus down!" Austin cheered, flinging his hands into the air, being careful to not hit Ally.

"Awesome! I think I'm on a roll now!" Ally grinned at Austin, before giving him a bear hug and a kiss. When they pulled away, Austin frowned.

"Aww, please Ally? Just one more kiss?" Austin used his puppy eyes at this, pleading desperately.

"Not now Austin; we'll finish the song first. I'll give you a lot more after we finish the song. Okay?"

"Promise? With pancakes, pickles, and_ Ally_ on top?"

"I promise Austin." Ally said, before turning back to the piano, ready to work on the second verse.

* * *

Ally took a deep breath. She glanced at the crowd from behind the curtain. She saw both Austin's and her parents sitting near the front. She let go of the curtain.

It was the opening night of the musical. The song was approved for use, and Austin and Ally also agreed to be in the musical, and sing the song, which they entitled, _Just Wanna Be With You. _Their song was coming up right after the intermission was over, and Ally was having butterflies in her stomach, even though she had gotten rid of her stage fright.

"Hey," Austin came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, "don't be nervous! We wrote an awesome song, and everyone will love it!"

Ally smiled, turning around to give him a huge hug. She nuzzled into his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. Eventually, the lights dimmed, signaling the end of the intermission. She pulled away, much to Austin's dismay. **(Hey, that rhymed!) **Austin kissed her cheek before running to the back of the auditorium, where he would begin signing. Ally took her place behind the double glass doors, waiting for her cue.

**Austin's POV**

I took a deep breath, waiting for the music to start. I look to the stage to see the most beautiful human being standing behind the double glass doors. I winked at her just as the music starts. I begin to sing the second verse.

Actually, I became an overnight internet sensation over two nights! However, Ally becoming my girlfriend was a LOT more change than become a sensation. I mean, if I hadn't walked into Sonic Boom on December 2, 2011, I would've never met Ally! Seriously, her chocolate eyes that make you melt, her adorkableness, her sweet and caring personality, how she always says DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK, when she scolds us for eating in the store. Yeah, I think you get the idea that I love her very, very much. I snap out of my daydream. Focus Austin, focus. Think of pancakes, think of pancakes. Hey, both pancakes and pickles start with a p! Pickles! Ally's favorite food. Wait, focus Austin, focus. While I'm singing, Ally joins in as harmony.

The next line wasn't all true; it wasn't easy asking Ally out. In fact, it was very nerve-wracking! For all I know, she might not have the same feelings that I had! However, I took the chances of risking our friendship, and look where we are now!

By now, I had reached the front of the auditorium. I looked up, where Ally was standing on the balcony. I locked eyes with her. I sang the chorus with all my heart because the lyrics described us as best friends, and best of all, as a couple.

Then, I start to make my way through the orchestra, reaching the ladder that would take me up to the balcony. I started to climb, still singing the words. When I reached the top, I jumped over the railing. I started to move closer to her, like we rehearsed.

As we reached the bridge of the song, I put my arms around Ally and begin singing again.

Unfortunately, I had to let go of her. We then spun toward opposite sides of the stage.

At the edge of the balcony, I opened up my arms, ready for the big embrace that I was about to get. Ally ran toward me, giggling as I picked her up and spun her around. I nuzzled into her shoulder, savoring each moment that she made contact with me.

By the last chorus, everyone in the auditorium was standing up and clapping to the beat and singing along.

We finished the song, slightly out of breath. I turned my face toward Ally's and smiled. Not because we had finished the song successfully, but because I knew how much the words mean to us.

* * *

After the musical ended, Ally searched for Austin. Once she spotted his blond mop of hair, she ran toward him.

"Austin that was amazing!" Ally jumped into Austin's awaiting arms, and he twirled her around before giving her a long, passionate kiss. When it became necessary for oxygen, they pulled apart, still looking into each others eyes.

"You know it's true Ally. Nothing will ever break us apart. Not even fame, or even moon-struck fan girls! I love you, Ally, and all I wanna do is be with you because we will always be together." Austin promised her. By this time, Ally was crying tears of joy.

"I love you too, Austin." Ally buried her face into his arms, knowing that whatever life will bring them, that they will always be together.

**(A/N) And that's a wrap! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review on what you think! If you want, read the lryics to the song, since it'll make more sense. (Use the moivie version) Oh, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Before I go, I would like to thank _Some-Awesome-Person_ for beta reading this! Oh, and if you haven't already, read her Auslly fanfic, called _Fate_! Oh, and if you have a request for a song, leave it in a review or PM me! Until next time people! :D**


End file.
